


A Venomous situation

by MagicMegaMal



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Fink ok Ko lets be heroes, First story, I’m bad at naming things, I’m bad at tags, I’m weird, Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous - Freeform, Ok Ko let’s be heroes, Please Don’t Hate Me, Professor venomous ok Ko lets be heroes, Sickfic, Tags Are Hard, lord Boxman ok Ko lets be heroes, please don’t call me out on amino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMegaMal/pseuds/MagicMegaMal
Summary: Boxman is concerned about Professor Venomous’ health, and it turns out that he was right to be.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A Venomous situation

It was around midnight in the danger zone, Professor Venomous and Boxman were, of course, having the times of their lives. Blowing up boulders, setting off bombs, and thrashing into any heroes that drove by. 

As it got later, it also got much colder. Boxman had though ahead, and had brought himself a pair of gloves, a sweater, and a scarf. But Venomous didn’t bring anything to keep himself warm, he hadn’t been thinking of what may happen if it started to get cold outside, nor did he care.

Around 1am, the cold was picking up, almost to the point where it might as well have been snowing. Boxman and Venomous were lingering around a large body of water, throwing bombs and whatnot inside to see the explosions that they could create. But after a while of getting splashed and wet, even Boxman started to get cold from the water, and he looked over at Venomous. 

“Uh.. hey, Pv, aren’t you c-cold? It’s-“ Venomous rolled his eyes and cut him off “No, Boxy. It’s alright, I’m fi- WoAh!” 

While he was speaking, he had thrown another bomb into the water, and it caused the ground to shake. Boxman had already been holding onto the a root on the ground to prevent himself from falling, but Venomous hadn’t been previously holding onto anything, causing him to fall into the water.

“Venomous?! Oh cob! Are you okay?!” Boxman called down “Yup, don’t worry, I’m okay..” 

Venomous looked pissy as he climbed back up and onto the same spot he had been sitting before, now shivering. “Pv, maybe we should go home? You shouldn’t stay in your wet clothes, you’ll catch a cold,” 

Venomous rolled his eyes again “N- no I won’t.. don’t w- worry, b- Boxy, I just need t-to warm up for a couple m- minutes,” 

“Pv, please-“ 

“Lay off, I’ll be f- fine” Venomous blew him off with a wave of his hand and threw another bomb into the water, which is when Boxman decided to just give up.

{Timeskip, because I’m bad at writing}

It was now around 3am, and Boxman was driving the cat back to Boxmore, since Venomous had fallen asleep. They got back to the factory, and Venomous woke up. 

He changed into more comfortable clothing for the night and ploppped onto the bed, not even pulling the covers over himself before he fell asleep. 

Boxman pulled the blankets over Venomous, and then got into bed beside him, slowly drifting off. However, the entire time he was falling asleep, he couldn’t tear his mind off of the idea the Venomous had most likely developed some sort of sickness, and the thought of him being cold blooded didn’t make it any better.

He fell asleep.

In the morning, Boxman woke up first. ‘Hm, that’s odd’. He thought to himself as he sat up. Boxman put his hand on Venomous’ shoulder and gently shook him to wake him up.

“Pv~ it’s time to wake uuup~” he said softly I’m a sing-song voice. But, instead of waking up, Venomous groaned and rolled over to face away from Boxman

“Mhph.. go away..” he muttered

“Venomous, I’m going to go make breakfast, are you hun-“

“No, I’m not,”

“Okay.. well, come out if you get hungry..”

“Kay..”

And with that, Boxman climbed out of bed, headed to the kitchen, and began cooking breakfast. After he was done, Fink and him sat down. considering the boys didn’t need to eat, they didn’t come. 

They say there and ate in silence for a few seconds, before fink actually spoke up. “So.. Where’s boss? I haven’t seen him all morning, and he usually wakes up waaay before you do,”

Boxman thought for a second, he didn’t want fink to wake him up, but he felt like telling her the truth would be the best option. “He’s still asleep in the bedroom, but he’s not to be disturbed,”

Fink pouted “oh come on, can’t I go jump on on him or somethin’? He can’t be lazy alll day,”

“Here, why don’t I go and wake him up instead? I’ll go see if he’s ready to get out of bed yet,”  
Boxman hopped up from his chair and trotted off to the bedroom. He opened the door and crept inside.

“Pv, are you awake..?” Boxman stepped inside, only to find a lump of blankets.. and.. no Venomous.

“Uhh.. Professor Venomous? Where’d ya go..?”  
He began walking around the room, checking the bathroom and whatnot before leaving the room.

There could only be two other places he could be: the living room, or the laboratory. Boxman checked the living room, then headed over to the laboratory.

He walked inside, and found Venomous. He was hunched over, barely holding onto a table that he was trying to use to stand up. On closer inspection, he seemed very pale, tired and shaky, sweat running down his face.

“Pv! Are you alright?” Boxman asked, panicked, while rushing over to him. He held him by the armpit and he led him up onto his chair.

“Y- Yeah.. I’m fine, I just took a tumble is all.. Thanks..” he muttered as he sat up in his chair, only to groan and lean back.

“Are.. are you alright, Pv? You aren’t lookin’ so hot..” Boxman held his hands together, looking at Venomous with a concerned expression.

“I’m fine, Boxman.. I just fell is..- uh..”

Boxman pressed his hand against Venomous’ forehead, and Venomous flinched back from the sudden touch. Venomous knew that he was unwell, and was rather embarrassed by it.

“Oh, Pv. You’re burning hot! We should get you back to bed, you can’t work like this!” Boxman was about to help Venomous up, but he swatted his hand away

“No, Boxman, I’ve worked through... illness before, I can... work through it... again... I’ll be... al.. right..” Venomous was sweating more and more, the colour draining from his face

“Pv, I knew this would happen, you’re going to bed! Whether you like it or not!”

“Boxman, I- woaH-“  
Before he could finish his sentence, Boxman picked him up and started rushing to the bedroom “Wh- Boxman! Put me down!” Venomous squirmed and struggled all the way to the bedroom. Once they were there, Boxman exhaustedly places Venomous on the bed, holding him down by the shoulder to make sure he couldn’t stand up again. “You are going to bed, whether you like it or not” Venomous whined “But... But Boxma- “ Boxman put a finger to his lips to shush him, and Venomous glared at him with the most ‘ I will kill you’ look he could. “Oh, don’t give me that look, I’m trying to help you, it’s not like I wanted this to happen, but I definitely knew that it was going to, and it’s your fault let it happen” Venomous huffed and gave in, sinking down into the bed and closing his eyes in defeat “Alright fine..” “Good, now, get some rest~” {Part two? Idk, I’m bad at writing}

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written a fanfiction before, and I know that this turned out like absolute shit. I’m sorry for wasting your time, tell me what you thought in the comments ;w;.


End file.
